User blog:NanoLancensis/List of species
There are already fanon species list made by Disney, Lio, and Nate, so I figured I'd throw my hat into the ring as well. Friendly reminder that I am under no obligation to agree with the wiki's current creature classifications, even if the classifications are official; despite this, I will make no unsolicited changes to the mainspace in light of my disagreements with our current stances on animal identity. Ornithischia Hypsilophodon original movie.jpg|''Hypsilophodon foxii'' (variant 1) Hyps Dad.jpg|''Hypsilophodon foxii'' (variant 2) Parksosaurs.png|''Parksosaurus warreni'' Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg|''Thescelosaurus neglectus'' (purple thing in the foreground) Pachycephalosauridae MoreDomeheads.jpg|''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' (variant 1) LBT 11 Domehead.jpg|''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' (variant 2) Domeheads eat fruit.png|''Stegoceras validum'' Ceratopsia Pentaceratops vs. Unquillosaurus.png|''Chasmosaurus belli'' (ceratopsid in bg) Cheesed off GHB.png|''Graciliceratops mongoliensis'' Monoclonius.jpg|''Monoclonius crassus'' Mr Thicknose VIII.jpg|''Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis'' Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.jpg|''Styracosaurus albertensis'' ToppsInStandingTough.png|''Triceratops prorsus'' (variant 1) Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-187.jpg|''Triceratops prorsus'' (variant 2) Ornithopoda Camptosaurus Closeup.png|''Camptosaurus dispar'' Dryosaurus.png|''Dryosaurus altus'' (the runny stripey guys, pay no mind to the giant carnivore) Maiasaur.jpg|''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-9056.jpg|''Macrogryphosaurus gondwanicus'' (the golden thing with big yellow eyes and white claws on the far right) LBT Euoplocephalus and Moschops.jpg|''Mantellodon carpenteri'' (the one with the horn on its nose) Mutts Dad.JPG|''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3595.jpg|''Ouranosaurus nigeriensis'' Hadrosauridae Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3021.jpg|''Corythosaurus casuarius'' Unknown Hadrosaur 3.png|''Hadrosaurus foulkii'' Hypacrosaurus.jpg|''Hypacrosaurus altispinus'' Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps com-673.jpg|''Kritosaurus navajovius'' (the fat-beaked dude on the right) Char 75328.jpg|''Lambeosaurus lambei'' Unknown Hadrosaur.png|''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' (variant 1) Mrs Maia.jpg|''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' (variant 2) Stampede HD.jpg|''Parasaurolophus tubicen'' (the ones with the really long things on the backs of their heads) Para.jpg|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (variant 1) Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (variant 2) Ducky & her mother.jpg|''Saurolophus osborni'' Thyreophora Ankylosauria Kosh the Ankylosaurus.jpg|''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' Edmontonialbt2.jpg|''Edmontonia longiceps'' LBT Euoplocephalus and Moschops.jpg|''Euoplocephalus tutus'' (the tan ankylosaur that's taking a nap) White IV nodosaur 2.jpg|''Hylaeosaurus armatus'' (the white and gray nodosaur) Nod01.jpg|''Nodosaurus textilis'' Rooter.jpg|''Scolosaurus cutleri'' Stegosauria Kentrosaurus in Land Before Time VII.jpg|''Kentrosaurus aethiopicus'' Spiketail Leader 3.jpg|''Stegosaurus stenops'' Theropoda Horned Sharptooth 13.jpg|''Carnotaurus sastrei'' Coelophysis on T-rex Head.png|''Coelophysis bauri'' (the little blue thing, not the big brown thing) Megalosauroidea Lead Baryonyx.jpg|''Baryonyx walkeri'' LBT Spinosaurus.jpg|''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' Acrocanthosaurus Pair TLBT.png|''Torvosaurus tanneri'' Carnosauria BrowridgeSharptoothChasingGang.png|''Allosaurus fragillus'' Angry Plates.png|''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' Coelurosauria Screen Shot 2012-12-23 at 10.43.45 PM.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-15h15m20s102.png|''Juravenator starki'' Ornitholestes pack.jpg|''Ornitholestes hermanni'' Tyrannosauridae Yangchuanosaurus.jpg|''Daspletosaurus torosus'' Snap2a.png|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (variant 1) LBT Daspletosaurus-2-.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (variant 2) Tripod Red Claw.png|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (variant 3) Featherheads.png|''Yutyrannus huali'' Ornithomimosauria Rainbowfaces 2.jpg|''Gallimimus bullatus'' Archaeornithomimus TLBT 3.png|''Ornithomimus velox'' Hidden Runner defensive stance.png|''Sinornithomimus dongi'' Struthiomimus.jpg|''Struthiomimus altus'' Maniraptora Deinonychus.jpg|''Achillobator giganticus'' Ouranosaurus and Archaeopteryx.png|''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' (bird thing on the top right) Loofah vs Doofah.jpg|''Beipiaosaurus inexpectus'' The special Ruby.jpg|''Citipati osmolskae'' Archaeopteryx TLBT.png|''Confuciusornis sanctus'' Cap0002.png|''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' (variant 1) Screech and Thud ambush attack.png|''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' (variant 2) The Land Before Time III - The Time of the Great Giving.avi snapshot 00.03.30 -2017.05.14 22.04.42-.jpg|''Dromaeosaurus albertensis'' Ichy.JPG|''Ichthyornis dispar'' The Happy Guido.png|''Microraptor gui'' High Five Wild Arms.png|''Nothronychus graffami'' Herrerasaurs.png|''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum'' Sauropoda includes some traditional "prosauropods", bear with me Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-9514.jpg|''Cetiosaurus oxonensis'' (the one on the left, closer to the bottom of the screen) Littlefoot and Tinysauruses 02.jpg|''Mussaurus patagonicus'' (all but the big one) Plateo.jpg|''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' Diplodocoidea Amar.png|''Amargasaurus cazaui'' Littlefoot with Mother.jpg|''Apatosaurus ajax'' Furious lazy apato.png|''Apatosaurus louisae'' Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2404.jpg|''Barosaurus lentus'' Brachyytachelopan TLBT.png|''Brachytrachelopan mesai'' Doc TV series.png|''Diplodocus carnegii'' Supersaurus Name Sue.png|''Supersaurus vivianae'' Headshots of Sue & her boyfriend.png|"Ultrasauros macintoshi" (left) Macronaria Brachiosaurs.jpg|''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' (variant 1) Brachiosaurus Land Before Time 06.JPG|''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' (variant 2) Sue With Her Boyfriend.png|''Camarasaurus supremus'' (in front of Sue) Land-before-time2-disneyscreencaps com-73.jpg|''Giraffatitan brancai'' Tall Stepper Adult-0.png|''Puertasaurus reuili'' Saltasaurus & Others.jpg|''Saltasaurus loricatus'' Saro in The Daytime.PNG|''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' (the one Grandpa's looking at) Non-dinosaurs Pterosauria Sierra 2.jpg|''Cearadactylus atrox'' (variant 1) Unknown Pterosaur 2.png|''Cearadactylus atrox'' (variant 2) Dimorphodon.png|''Dimorphodon macronyx'' PetrieFamily.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 1) LBTpeteinosaurus.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 2) Pterano2.JPG|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 3) Tupuxuara.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 4) Swooper.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 5) Unnamed Pteranodon Character.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 6) Mama Sharptooth Flyer with babies.jpg|''Pterodactylus antiquus'' Unkown Pterosaur 3.png|''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' (variant 1) Quetzalcoatlus VII.jpg|''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' (variant 2) Rinkus.jpg|''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' (variant 1) Unknown Pterosaur 1.png|''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' (variant 2) LBT1 Creatures.png|''Sordes pilosus'' (the fuzzy ones) Suchia Dil.JPG|''Deinosuchus rugosus'' Postosuchuslbt.jpg|''Postosuchus kirkpatricki'' Large Belly Dragger 3.jpg|''Sarcosuchus imperator'' (variant 1) Rutiodon Pair.png|''Sarcosuchus imperator'' (variant 2) Marine reptiles marine reptiles in general, no groups or anything like that Nothosaurus TLBT.png|Dragon thing LBT Plesiosaurus.png|''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' (variant 1) Elasmosaurus.jpg|''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' (variant 2) Pliosaur 9.png|''Liopleurodon ferox'' Mosasaurus TLBT.png|''Mosasaurus hoffmani'' Mo with Waterkin.jpg|''Ophthalmosaurus icenicus'' Other reptiles in general ignoring the nothing lizards from Littlefoot's birth Land-before-time-adocus.jpg|''Adocus beatus'' Archie.jpg|''Archelon ischyros'' Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-1198.jpg|Galapagos giant tortoise Sailback Lizard.jpg|''Hylonomus lyelli'' LBT Polacanthus.png|''Pareiasaurus serridens'' Land-disneyscreencaps.com-245.jpg|Really big snapping turtle Synapsids LBT Cimolestes.png|''Cimolestes incisus'' Skip ayyyy.png|''Didelphodon vorax'' The Land Before Time Dimetrodon.jpg|''Dimetrodon grandis'' Stampede HD.jpg|''Dimetrodon limbatus'' (the saily guys) Milo, Lyddia, & Plower.jpg|Horned gophers Tickles.jpg|''Megazostrodon rudnerae'' LBT Euoplocephalus and Moschops.jpg|''Moschops capensis'' (the blue one that's yawning) Ptilodus TLBT.png|''Ptilodus mediaevus'' Amphibians/basal tetrapods Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg|''Ichthyostega stensioei'' LBT Greererpeton.png|''Greererpeton burkemorani'' Palaeobatrachus TLBT.png|''Palaeobatrachus occidentalis'' Land-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg|''Triadobatrachus massinoti'' Fish Ducky and the Ichthyosaur 2.png|Barracuda Eusthenopteron TLBT.png|''Eusthenopteron foordi'' Vlcsnap-2017-03-21-01h02m45s966.png|''Eusthenopteron savesoderberghi'' Macropoma TLBT.jpg|''Macropoma'' sp. Mawsonia TLBT.png|''Mawsonia gigas'' Cretoxyrhina 10.png|White shark Category:Blog posts